Eslilse :The Renagade
by wicked91
Summary: Carlisle's vampire cousin comes to kill Bella.  Who is he working with or for?  Read and find out.


1 **Eslisle**

**This story was made by my brother, Glenn but I helped a bit. He is more creative then me. I already have an account on fanfiction so he had it posted on mine since he really does not read it. Any reviews I get I will forward to him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series or the characters. I do not even own this story line, that's my brothers. This story takes place after New Moon. **

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and the sun was just coming up over the Cullen home. The doorbell rang. Rosalie looked through the window, upon seeing it was Bella, walked away. Edward gave Rosalie a dirty look and opened the door.

"Hello my love." stated Edward. "Merry Christmas."

"Hi Edward." Said Bella who looked extremely happy to see Edward and she came in. " I got you something." She handed him a box and said, "I know Christmas is not 'til tomorrow but I have to spend it with Charlie."

Edward looked at the envelope that Bella had handed him. He opened it and found two tickets to Phantom of the Opera. "Wow Phantom of the Opera!!!!" exclaimed Edward. "I got you something too." He hands her a box with holes in it that was sitting on the living room table. Bella opened it to find a small creature with bat ears, a monkey-like face with wide eyes that stared at you with pure terror and a monkey-like tail that curled and uncurls every so often with the body of a cat.

"What is it a chupacabra!" Bella exclaimed

"No the chupacabras were all sold out." joked Edward. "Believe it or not, this creature is a cat."

She picked it up and looked at it and the cat screeched. Bella dropped the cat and covered her ears while the it ran under the couch away from the light. "I thought cats meow." Bella said.

"I wish. This one just screeches." Edward said. "It's been screeching for days. Emmet suggested we hang the little sucker by its feet."

"It's a beautiful creature." Bella said with clenched teeth as she picked it up from under the couch. The rest of Her time was spent exchanging gift, which included CD's, books, an XBOX 360 and hateful glances cast by Rosalie.

Later Edward suggested that they go to the meadow. They went outside and Bella climbed on Edward's back or as Edward called it "Save a Horse, Ride a Vampire." As they were running through the forest Bella saw something in a tree. "Edward Stop!!!!!" Bella screamed.

"What is it?" said Edward as he came to a halt.

"I saw something."

"Well, well howdy there Edward and Bella." came Jacob's voice. They looked up to see the young werewolf in a tree.

"Hello Jacob. What are you doing here. Is the kennel closed for Christmas." said Edward with his crooked smile.

Jacob gave him a dirty look. "No but I know where you have been, the pet store. What, the forest does not have enough animals for you to drink off of."

"Oh yeah... well why don't I go up there and..."

"Stop this testosterone contest." said Bella,She was pretty pissed at both of them.

"You should listen to Bella, leach, she is smarter than what you take her for." Jacob jumped off the tree and took off into a run.

"I swear I will get that guy." Edward said in a blazing tone.

"Come on... let's just go."

They continued into the meadow which had a fresh coat of snow on it. They stood in the middle and kissed.

"Lovely, lovely. I heard rumors of this vampire and human love." They looked to find a man who had brown hair, pale skin, piercing red eyes, and was about 6' 3". He had a scar that resembled a cross on his right cheek.

"Who are you?" growled Edward.

The stranger smiled. "I'm Eslisle."

"What do you come here for, Mr. Eslisle?" Edward asked shielding Bella from Eslisle.

"I come to kill that day walker your kissing." Eslisle charged at them with vampire speed. Edward pushed Bella out of the way and rushed at Eslisle. Eslisle lifted one finger and in a second Edward was pushed back 50 feet. Edward, shocked and befuddled, realized that he had no chance of defeating Eslisle. Edward grabbed Bella and put her on his back and ran towards the Cullen house. They could hear Eslisle's cackle as they ran. Bella's face was whipped with wind which chilled her face to the bone. When they reached the Cullen home, Bella had icicles coming out of her nose. They ran inside and Emmett was sitting on the couch reading ESPN magazine. Emmett looked at Bella and laughed. "Hi there Ms. Walrus."

"It's not funny. We were almost attacked by a vampire." Bella was scared. Why did she attract ever vampire in the United States? At that moment Carlisle came and walked in the room.

"Carlisle" Bella and Edward said simultanously.

"What?" said Carlisle confused.

"We were attacked by a vampire" Edward said.

"Named Eslisle." Bella added.

"Wait... Eslisle." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yeah, the name means something to you." Edward said.

"Of course it does. He's my cousin."


End file.
